Learning Strategies
by HarperC23
Summary: Kurt Lockhart and Finn Polmar have been attracted to each other for months. Leading to a very long series of flirting with no outcome. Who knew it would be on the day his boss and friend was killed and he was shot and saved by Finn that it would cause them to go from flirting to dating. With new love always comes obstacles especially in their world, can they survive it?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys welcome to my first Glee/The Good Wife fic! The main pairing is Kurt/Finn and all info you'll need to know before the fic will be below. I am uploading several new fics as well updating all my current fics so keep the reviews coming in if you want updates to a certain fic in sooner. Please read and review and enjoy!**

 **LEGAL STRATEGIES INFO:**

 **Kurt is Diane's son**

 **Follows Will's death**

 **Kurt was assisting in the Jeffrey Grant case and was in court when the shooting started**

 **Finn protected both Kurt and Will**

 **Kurt and Finn had been flirting with each other for three months prior to the shooting**

 **Kurt stayed at Lockhart/Gardner but is still friends with Carrie and Alicia**

 **Carrie is Kurt's best friend**

 **Legal Strategies (CH.1: You Saved Me)**

He's dead. Will is dead. Four hours had passed since they learned this and their world was shattered into a million pieces. He remembered staring at his former friend/boss's body and going numb. Numb a feeling so much worse than pain or anger. He remembered his mother pulling him into a tight embrace that Kalinda joined as the two of them sobbed for their fallen friend. He remembered than embrace lasting for a whole hour before his mother pulled away and told him she had to go and inform their co-workers. He had to stay until the doctor's stitched his arm up and while Diane wanted to stay for it both he and Kalinda promised he was fine and with reluctance his mother left. Not long after that he replayed the horrible events that happened in that room. It came in flashed until the reason he was alive came flooding through. Finn, he had to find Finn. He was on his way to the nurse's desk to ask for his room when Kalinda stopped him.

"Your mom is still busy at Lockhart/Gardner, are you ready to go?" She asked gently

"Not yet, I need to find Finn."

While he expected shock or protest all he got was understanding and a gentle hug.

"Go, take as much time as you need but at some point, call Carrie he's freaking out but can't leave his firm, he's still in negotiations for his client. That hasn't stopped him from apparently blowing up your phone with voice mail and text messages the past four hours"

Looking down at his brief case he realized that he left his phone inside it. Opening it he quickly saw the phone and touched the screen revealing a screen full of missed calls and text messages. In total, there were fifteen missed calls and texts from his brothers Sam and Ryder.

"I'll call him on my way to Finn's room. Just give me about forty minutes okay? If you have to leave that's fine I'll have Carrie pick me up." Kurt said and once he got a nod from Kalinda he was racing to the elevators all while dialing his best friend's phone. It rang once before a worried voice answered berating him with questions.

"Are you okay? I mean I know it's a stupid question considering but physically are you okay?" Carrie asked concern evident in his voice

"It depends." He answered pressing the number that would take him to Finn

"On what?" Carrie demanded with even more concern than before

"Technically I got shot in the arm but…" Kurt couldn't get anymore out before Carrie was screaming that he had to get to the hospital followed by the sound of his heels running down the stairs and into the parking lot of Florrick/Agos.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes before you tell me to calm down just don't okay? Kurt, I almost lost you today. Sometimes I think you forget just how much you mean to me, my best friend, my strongest advocate and my best wing man."

That got a small laugh out of the pale boy before his friend was speaking again.

"I love you, in a lot of ways you're the love of my life if only I were gay life would be so much easier." He whispered and though it was meant as a joke Kurt could hear the sincerity in his friend's voice, it made the eyes start to tear up before he brushed them away and turned away from the couple staring at him.

He knew they knew who he was and what he had gone through and it was obvious they wanted answers. Well fuck them, they don't get those from him. They can hear about it on the news. Once his back was to them he started whispering.

"I love you too Carrie, but let's be honest you and I wouldn't work overall. You don't want kids and I want a house full of them, that's a deal breaker friend sorry." Kurt replied though he made sure to let his friend's brain hear the joking tone he was using that said while what he said was true he wasn't saying it to hurt the other man.

"So true, shit you've already got three huskies in your new apartment not even a day after moving in. You're for sure a family guy."

Before he could respond the elevator, doors opened and Finn's assistant was pulling him out and herding him to Finn's room. He quickly told Carrie where he would be when he got there and told him where to meet Kalinda and to just give him time which his friend agreed to. Once the call was ended it was if time had stopped because before he could reach the handle the door flew open fully and there laying in a bed, staring straight at him was Finn.

They stared for only a second before Kurt was rushing to the man and pulling him into a soft embrace, burying his face inside Finn's neck and sobbing. Minutes later Finn's embrace had calmed him and when he began pulling away he found himself being pulled into the bed and held tightly against the taller man's side as he stared down into Kurt's eyes he could see he knew.

"I just found out about fifteen minutes before you got here. I tried to find you but they wouldn't let me out of bed. I'm so sorry, I know he was like another brother to you." Finn said softly while stroking Kurt's cheek.

"You saved my life" Kurt whispered back making Kurt stare him down before leaning down only leaving an inch between their lips.

"We've been doing this little flirting dance of ours for six months. Do you really think I was going to let you go before getting the prize?" He asked with a smile leaving with Kurt with a timid one of his own face.

"What's the prize?"

An answer never came, not through words anyway. As soon as Kurt asked Finn and separated the distance and pulled him into a passionate kiss. It lasted longer than air would allow and when they pulled back Finn simple smirked before saying.

"You"

 **AN: Alright guys there is chapter 1! I am updating and uploading new and old fics like crazy the next three months or that's the plan anyway. Also did Chris Colfer break up with Will Sherrod? Someone told me that and they haven't been seen together lately. Let me know and please enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Finally, I bring you guys a chapter 2!**

 **LEARNING STRATEGIES INFO:**

 **Kurt is Diane's son**

 **Follows Will's death**

 **Kurt was assisting in the Jeffrey Grant case causing him to be in the line of fire**

 **Finn protected Kurt and Will**

 **Kurt and Finn had an intense flirtation that had been going on 3 months prior to the shooting**

 **Kurt stayed at Lockhart/Gardner but stayed friends with Alicia and Carrie**

 **Carrie is Kurt's best friend**

 **LEARNING STRATEGIES (CH.2: Finding Light During Darkness)**

"You really didn't need to cook for me, I was fine just getting take-out" Finn said with a smile as he watched Kurt strain the spaghetti, he had been cooking along with his sauce he made from scratch

"Finn, you're acting like I made us a five-course meal. While it's one of my best dishes it took me less than forty minutes to make it, it's a thank you." Kurt said pulling the taller man into a kiss before breaking away at the sound of someone knocking on his door

"Kurt? It's me and Kalinda!" Carrie shouted making Kurt turn to Finn to apologize only to have his boyfriend wave him over to the door with an amused grin

"He's loves you did you really think we wouldn't be seeing them?" Finn asked as Kurt opened the door and was quickly pulled into a tight hug before Carrie pulled back while still holding on to him while looking him over eyes locking onto the sling that held his injured arm

"That little fucker" Carrie hissed only for Kurt and Kalinda to give each other a knowing look

"I think everyone here would agree with that statement, Carrie I'm alive, Will's not please don't focus to much on me." Kurt replied leading Carrie and Kalinda over to his dinner table where Finn had made two more plates and poured two more glasses of wine

"Please join us guys" Finn said before being taken by surprise when Carrie pulled the other man into another tight hug

"Thank you, thank you for saving my best friend" Carrie said before pulling away and taking the glass offered to him while pulling the chair out for Kalinda and the four soon found themselves seated and talking about the one thing they wish they didn't have to

"Has anyone actually seen Alicia today?" Kurt asked turning to Kalinda who gave a nod

"She came by the firm for about ten minutes then I took her home and stayed with her until Peter showed up, I'm suppose to go back over and spend the night." Kalinda responded bringing joy to Kurt's heart that Alicia had finally let what happened with Kalinda and Peter go, and the two women had healed and brought their friendship back from the dead even stronger than before

"It's good she wants you there, I was thinking of coming over tomorrow with top shelf tequila, anyone want to join me?" Kurt asked and immediately got three yeses'

"What about your mom? I know she's devastated; do you know if she finally went home?" Carrie asked

"Yes, she did about three hours ago, and I got her to agree to take two weeks off which normally would never fucking happen, I offered to let her stay here tonight but she wanted to spend some time with Will's sisters."

"God this fucking suck, why the fuck did this happen?" Carrie asked his eyes looking everywhere before he finally locked onto something new well new to him, that being Kurt and Finn's hands locked together with fingers twined and Finn's thumb rubbing Kurt's hand

"Holy shit are you guys like finally together?" The blonde asked only for the two men and Kalinda to stare back with soft smiles

"Yes, we are" Making both Carrie and Kalinda to congratulate them before Kurt's cell rang and once, he saw Alicia's name he quickly answered

"Hey honey what's going on? Do you want to come over? Kalinda, Carrie and Finn are here, and I made a shit ton of spaghetti and tons of wine if you want to join us." Kurt explained as he took the call out on his balcony wincing at the sound of the broken woman's voice, tears clearly present

"Hey, obviously I'm fucking devastated but I wanted to check in on you, normally I would already be there, but I'm just drained, I can barely get up to get food." Alicia said before thanking Grace the sounds indicating that the young woman had brought her mom some dinner

"Alicia that worries the fuck out of me, it's not just you and Grace, there right?" Kurt asked

"No Zach came home for the week and Peter was here though that was no fucking help at all. We officially called it quits for good well I did and Kalinda is supposed to be here later and will be staying here the entire month." Alicia explained before speaking again

"I'm glad you're not alone and your mom let me know that you and Finn are officially a couple congratulations babe, no one deserves happiness more than you and though we've never met in person I know from his reputation alone that Finn is a wonderful man." Alicia said

That Kurt smile in joy that yes, he did have a boyfriend and yes, his boyfriend was everything he had been looking for his entire life. Just as fast as his joy came it left when he realized Alicia's joy was gone, forever.

"Kurt stop, I know you and I know right now instead of taking all that joy in you're replacing it with worry and pain for me. He may be gone, and we may have fucked it up but for awhile I had it and I am telling you now do not take it for granted."

"I won't, I promise" Kurt replied again before turning to a knock on his balcony door coming face to face with his gorgeous boyfriend who motioned for him to get back inside as it had started raining

"Listen babe I am going to let go, I want to try and get a shower but we're still on for Mexican and tequila, lots and lots of tequila tomorrow night, right? I even got Diane to agree to come" Alicia said with a soft laugh one that Kurt joined in before answering

"Yes, I will be there around 5:30 is it alright if Finn joins me?" Kurt asked jumping at the excitement in the older woman's voice

"Yes, please bring him! I want to properly meet the man who not only saved one of my best friends lives but also brought him the love he deserves as well."

Tears began to form in Kurt's eyes before Grace and Zach were calling for Alicia to join them on the couch

"Alright I am going to go enjoy your night and I will see you tomorrow, and Kurt? I love you" Alicia whispered

"I love you too Alicia, good night"

With that the call was ended and Kurt was jumping at the arms that wrapped around his waist from behind and pulled into a warm and loving chest followed by kisses being placed on his neck

"I know you had to take that, but you've already been shot let's try not to add the flu onto it okay?" Finn asked as he led Kurt back to the table where the four adults ate dinner and continued to talk about Will none realizing the hours passing by until finally Kurt's clock notified them that it was two in the morning

"Shit we have to go, I didn't even realize the time!" Kalinda said as she and Carrie pulled Kurt and Finn into a hug before finally walking out the door leaving Kurt and Finn alone and Kurt with a very powerful buzz as he walked over to Finn and pulled him into a heated kiss the older man moaning as he found Kurt leading him into his bedroom, pulling away only when Kurt began removing their clothes.

"Are you sure?" Finn asked and Kurt found himself falling even harder for the man in front of him

"Yes" With that clothes were removed the two men made love for over three hours before falling asleep in each other's arms, both wearing matching smiles and cuddled into each other's arms, though when Finn awoke several hours later he found his arms empty and the sound of pots and pans working together as the smell of bacon slowly filled the bedroom causing Finn to make his way into the kitchen where he again wrapped his arms around his sexy boyfriend as the boy cooked them breakfast.

"Cooking again babe?' Finn whispered as Kurt motioned for the man to sit at the island

"Of course, don't worry next meal is all you." Kurt replied

"Good so we have a few hours before we have to be at Alicia's what do you want to do today?" Finn asked as Kurt's two huskies joined him at the island watching their owner cook while they allowed Kurt's new friend to pet them getting Kurt to become even happier than before.

"It's official you're amazing, Stone and Ronan have never liked any guy I brought back before, not that there have been that many" Kurt added making Finn smile as he stared down at the grey and black huskies

"Well I am glad to get their approval, fucking amazing names by the way" Finn added

"Also, I figured we could just be lazy today until we have to leave, I may want to take the dogs for a walk if you want to join us"

"Of course, I will." Finn agreed and like promised the two men found themselves walking the dogs in the park for over forty minutes, both happier than they had been in a long time, which was odd considering Kurt was burying a friend and colleague in a few days, but neither was willing to shake the happiness off.

During the walk back Kurt's phone rang again, and he answered quickly when he found his mother's name displayed

"Hey mom"

"Hello baby, how's your arm feeling today?" Diane asked

"It's okay, Finn made sure I took the pain pills and we are just heading back from walking Stone and Ronan" Kurt said not feeling odd to admitting to his mother that his boyfriend spent the night and his mother's reaction only proved his was right in feeling so

"Well finally, you got a boyfriend that's actually worth your time" Diane said with a laugh

"Yeah, I guess I did, what about you? What are you doing? You're coming to Alicia's tonight, right?" Kurt asked as he made back to his place leading Finn in with the dogs

"Yes I'll be there, I'm home right now but I plan on going over there earlier than planned to help Kalinda take care of her by the way the sisters set the date for the funeral it's this Saturday at 3 PM, I've arranged a dinner after at Will's favorite steak house" Diane explained to which Finn heard due to Kurt putting her on speaker

"Alright" Kurt responded it was the only response he could give and once his mom realized this really wasn't something to talk about over the phone, she quickly told her son she had to go but that she would see him later followed by six or seven I love you'd before hanging up

"I won't ask if you're okay, but I will tell you I'm here" Finn said as Kurt grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug as he cried for his dead friend

"Thank you just thank you for being so incredible" Kurt sobbed out to which Finn only gave a simple response

"You deserve nothing less"

With that the two found themselves falling asleep more at peace than ever before.

 **AN: Hey guys so I finally got this updated! I am so happy, what did you think? More to come so remember to leave some reviews!**


End file.
